Jurassic Planet
Ben and Co. arrive in the beautiful world of Terradino, only to discover that a Vaxasaurian is trying to rule Terradino. Can Ben and Co. save the Vaxasaurians and stop this Vaxasaurian. Plot A jungle of beautiful plants and dinosaur-like aliens are seen. A Vaxasaurian: Starts destroying the trees and eats the plants Obey me!! I am your ruler. Another Vaxasurian (with glasses): No, You are not our ruler. You will never be, Rex! Rex: listen to me Hugh! I will rule Terradino. Rex punches Hugh. Hugh: Ben Tennyson! Help! ---- 'Theme Song' Ben 10! He's a kid and he wants to have fun But when you need a superhero, he gets the job done! Ben 10! With the device that he wears on his arm, he can change his shape and save the world from harm! When trouble's taking place, he gets right in its face! Ben 10! When lives are on the line, it's hero time! Ben 10! ---- Ben: Hugh, are you okay? Hugh: Be- Ben T- Tennyson? Ben: The one and only. Hugh: Thank you for getting my call for help! Kevin: Well next time you yell for help, make sure to look around first. We were 20 ft. away! Gwen: Kevin! Ben: Luckily we drove Rex off. What does he want, anyway? Ben helps Hugh to his feet. Hugh: Well, since Terradino is a democracy, Rex can't become ruler unless he is elected. Ben: Ok, so- Hugh: So Rex is trying to drive away all of the rulers and turn Terradino into a dictatorship! Ben: Omnitrix scans DNA samples. Omnitrix: glows green Omnitrix MK10 DNA samples for Vaxasaurian and Dactilosapien acquired. stops glowing green ---- Ben: Look, there's Rex transforms Humungousaur!! Kevin: Absorbs Hugh's DNA Oh Yeah! Rex: I will destroy all who won't follow me! Kevin: Dude, that's like the entire universe. Rex: Actually, I'm just taking over Terradino for my master, Infern, who will later rule the whole multiverse. Humungousaur: Like that'll ever happen. Humungousaur hits the Omnitrix MK10 symbol, being engulfed in a green light and then appears to be Astrodactyl Astrodactyl: You'll never get away with this. Astrodactyl uses his whiplash on Rex, and then throws Rex away Astrodactyl: Well that was fun! hits the Omnitrix MK10 symbol reverting back to Ben Hugh: I feel like he will be back. Ben: Okay, what do we do now? Gwen: Let's see if I can track his mana.eyes grow pink for a second, then turn back to normal Found him! Kevin: Where? Rook: Over there! ---- Rex: Yes, I'm back. Ben: Back for more butt-kicking transforms into Humungousaur Because it is on! Rex: Well you will lose. Rook: I feel like this is not his real plan. Rex: Ah, the Revonnaghander is correct, my real plan is to turn every Dactilosapien into a Vaxasaurian. But, I will not stop there. After that, I will turn every species into a Vaxasaurian, except the Pyronites and Methanosians of course. Humungousaur: Dude, that sounds like the worst plan ever. Rex: No one asked you, but also I will evolve myself into an evolved Vaxasaurian, so I can rank superior! Humungousaur: And how you gonna do that? Rex: like this. Presses a button and is engulfed in red light Humungousur: transforms back to Ben Oh man! Rex: Ben Tennyson, meet Ultimate Rex! Now I rank superior of all species, besides the Pyronites and Methanosians. Ben: Active mode, aw yeah! transforms into Humungousaur Humungousaur: Humungousaur! Omnitrix MK10: Omnitrix MK10 must acquire DNA sample. a green light is pointed at Ultimate Rex Humungousaur presses the Omnitrix MK10 sample and is engulfed in a green light. When the green light is gone, Humungousaur has grown green skin and blue chest gear and now has a mace on his tail Ultimate Humungousaur: Ultimate Rex, meet Ultimate Humungousaur!! Kevin: Woah turns back to Osmosian form is that even possible? Ultimate Humungousaur starts punching Ultimate Rex and Ultimate Rex fights back Ultimate Humungousaur: I wonder how I can stop you Rex? Ultimate Rex: It's Ultimate Rex! And the only way you can stop me is by reverting my DNA, but I destroyed the only thing that can turn me back! Gwen: Ben! The Omnitrix is also a DNA reviver. You can change his DNA back. Ultimate Humungousaur: Here goes nothing. Omnitrix MK10, fix species DNA, Code 1210 Ben. Omnitrix: Code accepted! Reverting DNA to Vaxasaurian. A green light hits Ultimate Rex, knocking him out Omnitrix: Revert complete! Ultimate Humungousaur: reverts to Humungousaur What just happened to Ultimate Humungousaur? I didn't press the Omnitrix. Humungousaur reverts to Ben. Ben: Oh well! Kevin: What should we do with Rex? A red light coming from the sky then takes Rex away. Ben: So Hugh, how would you like to join Team Tennyson? Hugh: Yes! I would love to. Thank You! ---- Infern: Rex, you have failed me! Rex: Sorry, Master! I won't fail next time. Infern: One more chance is all you get. Rex: Yes, Master Infern! Noteworthy Events *Terradino is seen for the first time. Major Events *Ben transforms into Humungousar and Astrodactyl. *Rex makes his debut and is revealed to be working for Infern. Minor Events *Hugh makes his TNO debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Hugh (first reappearance) *Rook Blonko *Vaxasaurians *Dactilosapiens Villains *Rex (first appearance) Aliens Used *Humungousaur (3x) (goes Ultimate the third time) **Ultimate Humungousaur *Astrodactyl DNA samples added *Vaxasaurian *Dactilosapien Allusions *This episode references two different kind of rulings: A democracy and a dictatorship. *When Rex says, "It's Ultimate Rex" after Ben called him Rex, is a reference to the Steven Universe episode, Garnet's Universe. *When Ben says to Rex, "Ultimate Rex, meet Ultimate Humungousaur" is a reference to the Ben 10: Alien Force episode, The Final Battle: Part 1, where Albedo says, "Meet Ultimate Humungousaur". Gallery hugh.png kevimungousaur.png|Kevin (Vaxasuaurian) Trivia *It is revealed when an Evolved alien is in the presence of the Omnitrix MK10, the user can transform into that alien. When the evolved alien is gone, the user reverts to the devolved form. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes by Waybig101